And Cousins Make Six
by AshByTheFields
Summary: Our band of heroes meet two new  and troublesome  recruits. Rated M  just to be safe  for some sort of sexual situations. Nothing worse than you would see on regular TV. :


"Oh! I cannot wait to be back in a place with hot water and actual beds," exclaimed a white haired troll astride a emerald green raptor. "Perhaps we can get you a mount more suited to your size, Valerius." The object of her attention chuckled as he attempted to control the large wolf that carried him. His short silver hair and pale complexion marked him as an elf.

"Perhaps had Akillian not used my hawk strider to distract those ogres I would not be riding on disgustingly smelly creatures," he complained while throwing a glance at the back of the Forsaken riding in front of Janipur and himself.

Without looking back Akillian flipped the elf off, much to the amusement of the large orc atop a dark wolf along side her. "Hey Val, the scent of the wolf can only improve that sweet odor your kind seems to carry about you," the orc, Udunno, said.

As the girls attempted to contain their laughter, Valerius grumbled to himself. Falling into a companionable silence, the four soldiers continued down the worn path towards their destination.

"I wonder if this Shattrath is as amazing as everyone has been telling us. You know they call it a marvel of jewels and magic. That you can get anything you want there, no matter how rare! And the bars are supposed to be pretty good too. Lots of pretty women and music," Valerius chattered incessantly.

Leaning over, Janipur smacked the blood elf loudly on the back of the head. "And what, dear sir, would you care about the women there? Because I can guarantee you, none of them will be joining us in bed."

Rubbing the back of his head, Valerius attempted to calm his girlfriend. "Aww Jan, I didn't mean nothing by it. I just figured maybe Udunno would want to know. He is a very good looking fellow," Valerius nodded, "…not that I am…uh….I am going to shut up now."

Hunching over the shoulders of his mount, Valerius failed to notice the view of Shattrath peaking over the hillside. The gasps of his companions, however, quickly pulled his attention forward.

Mouths open and eyes wide, all four stared in amazement at the city before them. The guards mounted outside the entrance barely gave them a glance as they rode into the outskirts of the town. Dealers of every type imaginable yelled at the crowds, attempting to hawk their goods and services. Refugees begged for gold at anyone who would give them a glance. Above the heart of the large city floated a glowing crystal that exuded peace and calm over the inhabitants of the city.

Seeing the interest and want to explore of her companions, Akillian commanded, "Before you three take in the sights, we have to find our lodgings and these new soldiers that are supposed to be joining our squad." Her command was met with groans, and Akillian frowned. "If you all are going to act like children, I will order you into your rooms like children, and no elf, you and Janipur will not be in the same room." Valerius' grin dropped from his face as he kicked his mount forward.

Riding slowly through the city, eventually they came upon the dwelling that had been described to them. A modest building, two stories high and made of the same elegant architecture of the surrounding city. The first floor held a kitchen, bathroom, and common area. Climbing the stairs, they were met with four open bedroom doors.

"Looks like the new guys have claimed these two for themselves which means we are going to have to share," Udunno grumbled. Grinning at each other, Valerius and Janipur quickly ran into the largest room left, before slamming the door behind them.

Sharing a look of disconcertment. Akillian and Udunno walked into the only room left. Seeing the large, solitary bed in the corner they both groaned in unison.

"Oh come on Akill! Let us go out for just a little bit," Janipur begged, using every tool in her arsenal as a little sister. Unfortunately, every whine, eye batting, and sigh was met with a cold stare from the Forsaken.

"No," Akillian said over the cloth she was currently weaving, "Tomorrow we can go out and look about town but right now I want us to get some sleep and hopefully our new members will show up before then."

Throwing herself into her chair, Janipur looked the role of the petulant child as she threw her feet into Valerius's lap. Taking the hint, the elf began to rub and kneed them. Their silence was broken by a sudden thud against the front door. Udunno stood from his position in the corner, his muscles tensing in preparation for a fight. Valerius tensed also from his position, while Janipur and Akillian began to shuffle through various harmful incantations in their head.

"Hehehe. Careful silly, you might mess up my hair," came a high pitched voice on the other side of the door, followed by a deep grumbling. The door suddenly fell open and a large orc stumbled into the room. With her legs wrapped around the orc's waist, a brunette blood elf was being held possessively off the ground. Noticing the stares of the four people in the room, the orc unceremoniously dropped the elf to the ground.

"Ey. I didn't know y'all would be here so early," stepping around the elf on the ground he held his hand out to Udunno, who shook it briefly, "Mah name's Unger, good to meet ya. Now," Unger said while picking the brunette over his shoulder, "me and this fine lady got some business to attend to." With that, Unger ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Akillian and Janipur stared at each other in horror at what they had just seen. Valerius gaped up the stairs where Unger had went. "What the fuck just happened?" Udunno finally exclaimed. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever-" Udunno trailed off as another large orc fell into the common room.

"Damn, wait till I get you to my room," the orc said to the black haired blood elf currently sucking and nibbling his neck. "Put that mouth of yours to good use."

Stopping in his path upstairs, the orc looked at the people gawking at him. "Y'all must be the new guys. My name's Dargan, and if he didn't tell you earlier, the fellow that came by earlier was my cousin Unger." With that, the orc continued upstairs with his companion.

A door slamming was the only indication that the orc had actually made it to his room.

"Perhaps," Akillian said, "it may be time for us to go to bed as well."

With a nod, Udunno closed and locked the front door. "Hopefully no more people will wander in," he explained.

Across the hall, Janipur and Valerius were in bed together staring at the ceiling. Hearing giggling coming through the wall, Janipur sighed, "They are at it again."

Rolling over and pulling Janipur to him, Valerius mumbled, "Just ignore them and let's get some sleep." Nodding against his chest, Janipur began to slip into sleep.

"OH DARGAN! YES!" came the yell that caused Janipur to bolt into a sitting position. The yell was accompanied by the rocking of the adjoining room's bed against the shared wall.

Shoving the pillow over her ears and pushing Valerius away angrily, Janipur attempted to lull herself back to sleep.

"Udunno, if you do stop elbowing me, I am going to set you on fire." Akillian told her companion through clenched teeth. Her comments were met with a loud snore as Udunno rolled over in his sleep again.

Resting her forehead against the wall, she heard the inhabitants of the next room start up again. Soft moans and groans began to fill the room, punctuated by muffled "Oh Unger," "Yes, baby," and "Again!"

Growling loudly, Akillian hit the wall loudly with her hand,, "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" she yelled. Her request was met with giggles and deep chuckles. Akillian's sigh was cut short by Udunno's elbow smacking her in the face.

The following morning Janipur and Valerius stumbled sleepily downstairs towards the smell of meat being cooked. Sitting with his head upon the table was Udunno, while Akillian prepared a breakfast for the inhabitants of the house.

Spying Udunno's face, Valerius exclaimed, "What the hell happened to you?" The orc's face was covered in several scratches and bite marks. "Did you get a round with one of those women from last night?"

Grunting, Udunno pointed towards Akillian without raising his head. Glaring at the accusing finger, Akillian explained. "That beast grabbed me round the neck and wouldn't release me. I was trapped in his armpit for nearly an hour! I was able to wiggle free enough to attack his face. The scratches did not bother him but the second bite woke him up," Akillian grinned.

Janipur chuckled and forced Udunno's face into the light. Poking and prodding at the light wounds, she determined the injuries would heal on their own. Taking a seat at the table, both Valerius and Janipur waited for Akillian to finish cooking.

Valerius looked towards the ceiling, "Those two females are up. I can hear them moving about, they should be down here in a moment." His forewarning was proven correct when both blood elves bounced downstairs to take a seat at the table.

The black haired woman pulled her chair close to Udunno and gazed at him coquettishly. "Hello, my name is Jazsmine. What happened to your face you poor boy?" she asked as she traced the scratches on his face.

The brunette giggled and put her feet upon Valerius's lap. "Hey handsome, my name is Natbeth, and who might you be?" she flirted.

Glaring, Janipur picked up Natbeth's feet and threw them to the ground. "His name is none of your concern and he belongs to me," she growled.

Throwing her hands up in mock defeat, Natbeth leaned back into her chair. "What is your problem bitch?" Jazsmine sneered, looking sidelong at the troll.

"Aw. I was hoping to get to know you better," Udunno pouted as he stood to take over cooking for Akillian. Thanking him, Akillian began to walk toward the black haired elf.

Standing in front of the dark haired woman, Akillian warned, "I do not like you. I did not get any sleep because of you. I am giving you and your friend five seconds to get out of this house before I scar those pretty faces."

Natbeth looked at Jazsmine uncertainly, "You wouldn't."

One

Udunno laughed, "If I were you two I would run."

Two

As both elves looked at Valerius and he nodded. "Last time I did not take that warning, I ended up on the ground mumbling like a mad man."

Three

Janipur grinned as both elves stood and headed for the door. "Bye bye," she called after them.

Four

Both elves ran out the door and away from the house. Moving back towards the cooking food, Akillian asked, "So who wants breakfast?"

"I could use some," boomed a voice from the top of the stairs. Loud stomps were heard as one of the cousins shuffled down stairs.

Turning to place some bread on the table, Janipur looked at the foot of the stairs, dropped the bread and immediately looked at the ceiling. Turning to figure out what had caused her sister to drop the food, Akillian growled in anger.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" the forsaken asked. Dargan stood naked and stretching in morning light. Looking down at himself, Dargan shrugged. Scowling, Akillian pointed up the stairs, "Well go get something on you big oaf! Before we all lose our appetites."

With a grin, Dargan bounded back upstairs to clothe himself. Smiling, Udunno picked the bread off the floor and began to eat.

Stomping and loud cursing could be heard from the top floor. Finally, both Dargan and Unger (with clothes) found their way downstairs. "Morning ladies," Unger said while pulling a chair up to the table. Dargan followed suit and everyone began to eat.

Akillian watched everyone eat for a moment before grabbing a bag from the corner of the room. "I am going to visit the shops. I expect everyone to be back by dusk so that we may eat dinner and discuss this mission we are going to be on," she said.

Various sounds of agreement were heard, and Akillian left the building.

Later that day, all six house occupants were in the common room looking over the various things each had bought in town that day. Janipur was marveling over the exquisite cloth her sister had purchased while the boys played with several new daggers Valerius had acquired.

Getting the attention of everyone, Akillian set a large map onto the table in the room. "We are scheduled to be here," she explained pointing to an area north of their location, "in four days. I believe that traveling through Zangarmarsh would be our quickest route. However, I am not sure which path to take once we leave the Cenarion sanctuary. I'd rather not-"

Her plans were interrupted when Unger loudly stood to stretch and groan. "Look. I don't give a shit about what we do. Just point at what you want dead and I'll shoot it. Y'all have fun playing soldier, I'm gonna go sleep." Unger walked upstairs to get some much needed rest.

Akillian watched him with a blank look on her face. "Yes. Let's just go to bed," she mummered. "You are sleeping on the floor Udunno!" she said more loudly as she headed towards her room. Everyone followed her as Udunno grumbled loudly under his breath.

"How does that raptor suit you Val? Bit easier to handle then the wolf," Janipur asked her lover. Beside her the elf sat calmly on his mount and grinned back at her.

"Much better than that smelly thing," he said before cringing. Unger's companion, a large wolf, growled quietly in the back of it's throat as it ran alongside his mounted master. "Uh, not that I mean anything by that…nice doggy."

At the head of the pack, Akillian was busy explaining the path they would be taking, where they were heading, and what they would be doing once they got there. As she rambled on and on, Dargan drew his wolf alongside her.

"Akill, Akill. Listen," he said as the forsaken quieted and looked at him, "We got a long trip ahead of us and I got just one thing to say." Dargan leaned so that his face was inches from Akillian's. "Shut your mouth woman." With that said, Dargan kicked his heels into his mount and sped off down the road.

Akillian sat a moment her mouth open, speechless. Then, with an inhuman cry, she charged off to catch the escaping orc.

"She won't kill 'em, will she?" Unger asked.

"No. But he won't ever forget what she does to him," Janipur replied.

Unger chuckled, "As long as she don't kill him."

A/N The characters of Unger and Natbeth, Dargan and Jaszmine are both owned by two cousins. The blood elves are actually their mains. However, being extremely "manly" and redneck, I could not picture their personality in the bodies of tiny little BEs. :) They did not enjoy the fact I made their mains whores :(


End file.
